


Breakroom Banter

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Puddlejump AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Puddlejump AU, daycare AU, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was she waiting for?</p><p>	Something interesting to happen.</p><p>	Was it likely?</p><p>	No.</p><p>	Celestia Ludenberg hated her job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakroom Banter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trans-Totoro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trans-Totoro).



Celestia entered the break room with a sigh of relief and immediately headed to the water dispenser. She filled a styrofoam cup with hot water and reached up into the cabinet, pulling out a bag of her favorite tea and then delicately dropping it into the cup, and then she sat. And waited. 

 

What was she waiting for?

 

Something interesting to happen.

 

Was it likely?

 

No.

 

Celestia Ludenberg hated her job. 

 

After a few moments of silence, the door opened, and Celestia was relieved to see another person who hated her job. The pink-haired girl kicked the door shut, her high-heeled knee-high boots squeaking slightly as the leather rubbed together, and she turned a chair around and straddled it. 

 

“‘Sup, Ludenberg?” she drawled, pulling her skirt down her thick thighs to cover them up.

 

Celestia raised an eyebrow. “What do you want, Junko?” 

 

“Just a little chat, that’s all!” exclaimed the girl. “Can’t someone wanna talk to her girlfriend?” She offered an angelic smile, one red fingernail lightly touching the dimple on her cheek. 

 

Celestia rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her tea. “Junko,” she said calmly into her cup. “You’re supposed to be watching the children.” 

 

“Our  _ darling _ boyfriend has it covered!” She dismissed Celestia with a wave of her hand and plucked the styrofoam cup out of her hands, taking a sip and then making a face. “Ugh, this isn’t nearly sweet enough! Did you put  _ anything _ in this?”

 

Celes shook her head and shrugged. “It was for me, so I didn’t think I’d need to make it to your liking. Silly me. I should have known.” Holding her hand out expectantly, she stared at her girlfriend; Junko rolled her eyes and made as if she was going to give her back her drink, then snatched it back abruptly.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” she teased. “Kiss first.”

 

“Junko,” warned Celes, “I want my drink back. You’re going to give it to me.”

“Not without a kiss, I’m not!” 

 

For a moment, there was silence, and then Celestia sprang to her feet and bowled Junko over, snatching the cup out of her hands as she fell. There was a demure smile on her face as the pink-haired girl stared up in confusion and shock.

  
Celestia sipped her tea smugly.


End file.
